Giovanni Giovanna
Giovanni Giovanna is the main character of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Moon, the start of the second Shining Trilogy. He is the son of Giorno Giovanna and lives in Florence, Italy with his family. Appearance Giovanni is a male with a tall stature. He is on the more muscular side, but is not on the level of Arnold Schwarzenegger. His legs are longer than his torso and his torso is normal sized. His face is defined and has a charm to any female who looks at it. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, which is more simular to his grandfather's hair than his father's. His eyes are one of the first things that attracts you to look at his face. He is normally seen wearing a dark suit, simular to his father's, minus the clevage window and ladybugs. After being recruited into Shining Light, he gains a pin on the lapel of his suit jacket. Personality His personality is simular to his father's but has one main difference. Giovanni doesn't punish without hesitation, leading to situations that can get him in more trouble than if he punished without hesitation. But, he is cofident and shows a lot of resolve. His greatest trait is his leadership skills. He shows an innate ability to lead large groups with his large presence and kind but firm additude. Synopsis History Giovanni was born on July 25, 2006. His father is Giorno Giovanna. Giovanni never met his mother, seeing as she died only minutes after Giovanni was born. His father took care of him and taught him how to become a successful mobster. He used this knowledge to win fights. His stand originally materialized when he was 10, to the suprise of his father. His ability allowed him to win fights against anyone who wanted to fight him. Once Giovanni turned 15, Giorno left and never came back, forcing Giovanni to fend for himself and learn how to be a strong person. He's been searching for his father since. Shining Moon During Shining Moon, he became a member of Shining Light. He was recruited by Joanna Kujo, his niece, and became an advisor to the gang. He worked closely with Urna, the current leader of Shining Light. He was aided by Shining Light when he fought Alan Waker and his stand, One More Time Shining Mind During the time of Shining Mind, he was the leader of Shining Light after Urna's death to One More Time. He tracked down his cousin Jobe Joestar and aided him, simular to Joanna, who was off in Japan taking care of her brother, Joko Kujo. Giovanni and Jobe fought many tough battles and defeated Jackson Bakersfield and his stand Styx. Shining Night During Shinig Night, he had to face his most difficult challenges yet, aided by what was left of the nearly gone Shining Light, Joanna, Jobe, Joko Kujo, and 12 year-old James Joestar. All of their efforts were focused on fighting Hercules Folly and his stand, Seven Seas of Rhye. Death He died on September 15, 2029 during a fight with Cool Bien. He was impaled by his stand, X-Kid. He died in the hands of Joko, who had become very close to Giovanni. His death led Joko to gain One Shining, the last known Shining stand of the Joestar blood. Abilities and Powers Moonage Daydream: His stand. Its a close range stand that can allows Giovanni to read minds and interact with their dreams. Moonage Daydream Shining: The evolved form of Moonage Daydream. It boosts the current stats of the stand, while adding the death projection. It also gains the ability to put people to sleep. Gallery | Trivia He had no brothers or sisters. He treats Joanna like an older sister. He was 23 when he died.